First sight in latin
by Black Ice-rozaflame
Summary: same as first sight in english


Primo aspectu-by rozaflame

aestimavit-M pro contentum et languadge.

A / N-hoc est pure fictionem, est rerum aut non happend.

DISCLAMER: fateor nihil.

psal. Hoc entier fabula est in Tommy scriptor considerationem, et i sibi volunt ullam offensionem religon aut personae, vel res mea fabulam.

Ego stupri oderunt vita mea, et quare? Dicam tibi cur. Familia mea fasciculumque auto-obsorbed compassionless baptizare monstra, ut 'quare. Et illos odi bis tantum nunc quia eorum sic stupri contentiones sicut ad opprimere me movere cum eos ad San Deigo. Leving amici mei et manus meas retro.

Quod suus 'omnes quia meum dad got relocated. Hes praedicator. A stupri praedicator. Ideo quod venire non resurgit. Cair amplius XVII capax sum a meipso.

"Tomáš" Mea matres screaching in summitate eam pulmones iterum. Quae sunt Dei modo.

Ego tollo meam earphones annoid et adhuc pissed est eos. 'Quid?'

"Noli me vox uti puer." Yeah, sane memini yeah, quid ad te stupri volo. Utinam possem.

"Lorem desinens, ad hoc opus balneo" Puto momento.

"Non egent, sed periturus dehidration aut bibere."

Ego exire et streach. Brevis vel non, odi ens in craped spatia, et pedes meos, nocebit ex res sqwished. Certe post ossa non fregerunt aliquam sedentem in curru et circumspice.

Ambulo in gastation copia et vado ad bibit. Mmmm Coke, oportet quod id elit. Alcahal velim, sed parentes interficiat me. Ego carpseris a Coke, paucis sarcinas de gummi, et fasciculum cigerats. Homini parentibus meis esset TALITRUM si viderunt me cum illis, et inambulabo usque ad cashire.

"Omnes enim, ridens quaerit. Habet pritty risus.

'Est gratia. " Posui cigerats in dorsum meum sinum demandavi et ambula ad car.

Ego discumbere reacquirenda in angustiis piece inferni et pop mea aperies nitro. Unum sorbere ego sum, in hevan, saltem accumulavit meus mom subit

"Tomas, quid bibenti?" Illa stairing ad potus in manu mea.

"Uhh, Coke" nunc non potes stupri legantur?

"Ubi is est?" Videntur haec ex illa oculis sumpturus effundite super pavimentum.

Oh futuis non, non se questus potum meum. 'Emi, et ego bibentes. " Dico eam uiderentur. Vobis non agnus dei concilies hunc tempus ferreo canis exprimamus.

Illa Fremit sed stillæ subiectum. Score! Ego Ridete meum earphines tergum in lissen ad Novem UNCIA Clavi. Ego pop in aliquo gummi et solveritis mihi in music. Saltem donec meum annoing paulo soror facere quod illa dose optimum, INCOMMODO me.

"Tommy, Tommy, MILES!" pro Dei propter illos Licuit iam.

'Quid?'

"Heus" ego oculis volvunt musica dolor.

"Hay, Tommy. Tommy!"

Ingemisco ego "Yes?"

"Whatcha lissin ad?" Meus mom wips circum.

"Puellae: vos autem non speek. Est: quid ad lissing. Funda iecit useing ut non vos fratrem?" Soror mea pouts.

"Unde non potest fieri nisi possit?" illa vina. Deum, ipsa suus 'sutch infantem aliquando.

"Ille dose illud quia non veretur! Et hes adultus, bene fere adult"

Ego risibilis. Ustulo iterum! Intentum facta fuerit. Nice. Lissing redeo ad me fecit.

Circa lunchtime nos arive domi. Suus 'boring. Omnes albus. Est maior quam vetere nostra unum sententia. Soror mea sistit pouting et jumps ex car. Ingemisco ego.

"Tommy, veni, adiuva me cum his boxes." deus dose nemo sciat quomodo dicere a stupri placere in hunc deum dampnas domus, sed me?

"Certe" scriniorum et sorores meae feci.

Miratus sum, cum me viderit Patrem meum. Sim brevis et parvus, vehemens et fortis sum. Sciendum quod de omnibus bene perpensis omnibus feror in pugnas. Ego ridere ad meipsum et evadere ad meum novum cella.

Eam despretly indiget pingere officium. White, album, et magis album. Ego vado downstaires et hunt per boxes accumulavit inveniam can nigri pingere. Redeo in thalamo satus movet omnia in praetorio erat. Im 'in ultima mea ictu cum parentibus meis ambulabunt.

"MILES Joe RATLIFF, QUID EST de significatione huius!" Audio: vociferamini. Dampnes eam.

"Mea cella necessarius a pingere officium." Moenia conspicio nigris incedunt. Meus mom fere contemplans totum.

Mea dad iustus stat ibi, tunc temere id capessit meus mom et ambulat abstulit. Admiror coercendo. Ego pingere ostium meum tunc TUBUR nunc inanis pingere can in quisquiliarum.

Novissimis meus mom vocat me down, evigilantes me a intervigilium. Si cognovistis me, ut essem grouchy infernum. Natraly.

Filo mea usque ad gradus murmur ullum. Cum ego pervenire appulsum audio meus mom anhelaret.

"Tommy, es tu ok?"

Ego respice. Dicam augue comae sunt in oculis meis pulmentum. Mea cinereo te-shirt est rugosa, et Im 'sqwinting agenst lucem. Praesent non video quattuor homines foris. Rubra flavaque mulier, brunneis flavaque homo, rubens flavaque teenager aetatem meam et a brown crinitus puer parvulus, qui spectat ad esse circa parvum meum sororis adge.

"Sum denique, qui in FUTUO sunt." verba mea dolore sunt slerred.

Ego streach foras sicut cattus, fenum, amici mei non vocant me Kitty pro gehennam eam, et oscitantur. Gnarus EGO probly vultus amo pulmentum dose non mittat me in bono mood, et infernum Im 'nunquam in deus mood cum primum expergiscimini.

"Tommy, numquid vos adepto in vino celler iterum?" Ego connivebunt.

"Non" vox mea elit. "Sed neque ego iustus expergiscimini a verry plesent conquiescamus" Ego glaire pugionibus procul meus mom.

"Bene, isti sunt Lambertus scriptor, et ibi ingerentem nabers." illa exsufflat me off.

Tunc silentio cubilia aspicio. Puting pedes meos ascendit super mensam, ego verto in TV torum sags ut aliquis sedet iuxta me. Ego involinterly suspicerent in profunda electruc caerulei oculi. Rubeus caput teen est sitting tunc ut me.

"Heus, ego sum adam." Renidet usque quaque ad mecum manum outstreached tword me. Glaire in me tela manu, si mordere contempting non abstulit a me. Yeah habeo exitibus cum ente tetigit. Sic quid. Ipse trahit manu eius retro.

"Tommy" Ego mussitastis aspiciendo ad TV renidet usque quaque et ridet aliquantulus.

"Vos respice tierd." Notat. Dabo ei a 'non duh' vultus.

"Tommy, vade ostendam eis cubiculum tuum." Mater mea imperat. Iterum non stupri quaeso?

Ego smirk. "Placet" et ventilabis adversum me off torum vigilantem sicut adam gracilius stat et me sequitur. Adstringor sursum staires et deducere me onto lectum meum. Utrumque pueros ascendere scalas et subsisto. Aspicit me, tum domi, tum foris nigra, reduces me.

"Modo pictis thalamo ita Im 'manentibus de hic erat, ANDRON mea est cella." Ego explaine. Pueros nutu.

Adam ridet. "Quid vestiuntur?"

ipse delectet me. Moneo ad locum patentem latrina ostium. "BALNEARIA" ipse ridet iterum.

Interesting exit puer adam. Minor, quem Neil credo, est vultus procul meus instroments.  
Adam animadvertentem quoque.

"Vos ludere Cithara?" Ego nutu.

"Guitar, keyboard et bass." ipse summis imprimitur.

Neil ambulat, ad meam keyboard. "Ego wanna discere, quomodo ludere."

Rideo. Hes puerile, sed Suus 'pius cute.

"Forsitan docebo vos dent."

Oculos eius ire lata, "Realy? Realy, realy, realy?"

Hes 'omnes exiverit. Sic cute.

"Yeah." Rideo eum, et annuunt.

Renidet usque quaque aurem aurem et gentes destruxit staires ut nuntiarem parentibus suis. Adam me intuetur.

Oculi ejus sic stupri caeruleae. Sicut oceanus, summis tibi similes cadere recta in eos. Ipse procumbit labia sua ita propinquus minare possum feal spiritum totum compressit.

"Videris interesting, possim iustus have ad veniunt per cum tua actualy in cubiculo tuo." vocem eius humilis. Evenit me on. Oh, non ego mentionem eram ANGUSTIA. Quid. De. Pedicabo.

Cur questus animos, non minus a metus. Et quare FUTUO mea est cervus pulsatio in meo capite amo rabidus. Quid dose est hoc, quod labia sua sic rosea ac molli aspiciens, sunt ursus inches transmigraverunt et volo occludo ea distantia. Est animus tibi looseing. I. sum. Non. Gay.

Ipse smirks (I odisse smirk) et tractuum. "Visam te postea, quondam"

Relinquit me super stratum meum iens absolutly insanit. Puto corde, mi possably libidinis, ut in periculi. FUTUO. Odi vita mea.


End file.
